Always and Forever
by Kujiku Tamashii
Summary: SasuNaru, AU, Oneshot, Shounen Ai. Sasuke is your typical popular High School guy, who happens to be in love with a certian blond boy. Will he get the courage to confess his feelings on this fine Valentines Day?


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: PG

Warnings: One-Shot, Possible OOC, Major fluffiness, Shounen Ai, AU

Notes: This is a Shounen Ai story! Which means boy/boy love. If you dislike or are not comfortable with the subject, please find another fic. This story also has nothing to do with the Naruto universe, and it is set with the Naruto cast as normal High School students.

This fic is also dedicated to my wonderful Sakurabana-chan! (also known as Ookamiyasha Oujo)

Please read, enjoy, and have a wonderful Valentines Day!

* * *

-Always and Forever- 

Sasuke POV

* * *

To me today was a day just like any other day. 

A day where I would normally get up, go to school, come home, do some homework, watch a little T.V., and then go to sleep. . .

To the rest of the general population however, today was a day for chocolate, flowers, pink decorations, frilly cards and declarations of love.

A day also known as Valentines Day.

Not one of my favorite holidays to say the least.

Not that I particularly care for any holidays mind you, its just that today is one of the worst.

And being one of the most popular boys in school doesn't help the situation either.

It never fails. Each year I am showered with various forms of chocolates and cards, none of which do I particularly care to receive.

And each and every year I am surround by numerous females, each declaring their undying love for me.

Not that I'm not partially flattered by their attention. . . Its just my interests (unbeknownst to

them) lie elsewhere. . .

So as a result, each and every year I tell them thanks but no thanks, and watch as they disappointedly retreat. Once again rejected by the one whom they claim to love most.

But it makes me wonder. . .

If I were to come to school the next day with my face all scarred up and missing a couple limbs, would they still like me?

Probably not.

Most if not all of them are attracted to nothing more than my looks, a trait that shows just how petty most women are.

There are a few that aren't like that though, Haruno Sakura for one.

In fact she is the only one who knows my secret, one which had to be told in order for me to truthfully answer her question.

A question that she literally made impossible for me to lie to. . .

_**Begin Flash Back**_

We had just gotten back from going to the movies with a few of our friends and I was walking her home. She lived all the way on the other side of town and she had to walk through a bad neighborhood to get there. It was too late in the night for the bus to pick her up, and I wasn't about to let her walk by herself. . .

Despite popular belief, I am not completely heartless.

We were about a quarter of the way to her house, just out of the bad neighborhood, when she suddenly stopped walking. She had been acting a little bid weird all day, overly spacey like something big was occupying her thoughts. It would have been completely out of my

character for me to ask her what was bothering her, so I just pretended not to notice.

I stopped walking as well, patiently waiting for her to give an explanation.

"Sasuke. . ." She started, pausing for a moment making sure she had my full attention.

"Something has been bothering me for a while now, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

I nodded, staring into her overly serious aqua eyes.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" I asked, slightly taken back by the question.

"You are one of the most popular guys in our school. You could have any girl you wanted and yet I have never seen you with one girlfriend! Not one!"

I stared at her blankly, not knowing how to answer her question.

What was I supposed to say? 'Well I am sorry Sakura, but I don't have a girlfriend because I am not attracted to girls. In other words I'm gay!'

Somehow I just don't think that would go over to well.

I directed my gaze to the ground, trying to quickly come up with a believable answer.

"I don't have time for one." I answered simply, keeping my voice in its normal calm uncaring tone.

I looked back up at the pink haired girl, surprised to find her glairing back at me.

I inwardly sighed. Obviously she didn't believe me.

"Well then could you do me a favor then?" She asked abruptly, placing her hands on her hips.

Skeptically I nodded, uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Kiss me."

"Wha!" I asked, surprised. Losing my normally cool demeanor with the completely unexpected and out of the blue statement.

"You heard me Uchiha Sasuke! Prove to me that you are what you say, that you truly are just 'busy'."

I stared at her, an almost scared look etched on my face.

Could she know?

Could she have possibly figured out my secret?

The one thing that no one must ever know?

I redirected my gaze to the ground, my mind spinning, coming up with only one option.

There was no way out of this. . .

I couldn't let her know.

I took a shallow breath and nervously swallowed, before I silently took a step toward her.

Looking into her aqua eyes, my firm mask in place, I gently cupped her cheek.

Deep down I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to give my first kiss to her. . .

But what could I do? I had no choice. . .

Slowly I leaned into her, shutting my eyes in the process. I could her feel her lean up into me and hesitating a little I moved in to connect our lips.

Just before I was about to make contact with her, she abruptly pushed me away, making me fall to the ground with the sudden movement.

I looked up at her, a very annoyed and confused look on my face.

She looked down at me, her eyes softening a little.

"I knew it." She said almost sadly.

"Knew what?"

"That you didn't like girls."

My eyes widened as I quickly got up off the ground. "What are you-"

"Please Sasuke! Don't lie to me!" She said exasperated, interrupting what I was about to say.

"You cant hide it from me anymore, so why bother to deny it?" She asked as I directed my gaze away from her, choosing not to answer.

"Maybe all those other girls are too blind to see it, but I am not."

I continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"And I just want to tell you Sasuke, that it is OK." I looked up at her, surprised.

"It is OK because I love you. Because I can accept you for who you are."

I continued to stare at her, at a loss for words. "Sakura. . . I. . ."

She smiled, silencing me.

"Its Naruto isn't it?" She asked, almost too casually.

My eyes widened, as she happily giggled. "I knew it!"

"Yea right. Like I would ever be in love with an idiot like him." I stated regaining my composure.

She sighed. "So tell me then. . ."

"Why is it that I always find you staring at him in English class?"

I snorted. "I was staring out the window. Its not my fault he sits right by it!"

"Uh huh, then how do you explain staring at him in math class, where he sits by the doorway, nowhere near a window?"

"The clock does hang right above him." I state in a matter of facility voice.

She smirks. "Well then how about in gym class? Or in the cafeteria? Or how you sometimes follow him home just to make sure he gets there safely?"

"What are you! A stalker?" I ask, overly annoyed.

"No." She states. "Just overly observant."

I sigh exasperated. There was just no winning with her.

It was true. I was in love with Naruto.

The short blond who had somehow managed to capture my heart with nothing more than a simple smile and a carefree attitude.

Its strange really. . . considering we hardly ever talked, since he was on the bottom part of the popularity ladder. And even when we did talk, it contained nothing more than insults and senseless bickering.

That just goes to show how funny the heart can be.

Just by watching Naruto with his few close friends I could tell he was a good person.

And in fact I was jealous. . .

Jealous of Naruto's friends.

For they got to talk with him and laugh with him every day, while I had to be content with insults and glares.

I longed to be a part of his life.

I sighed inwardly. I really hated emotions sometimes.

"Fine." I stated, tired of the whole conversation. "I am not only gay, but I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto. Is that what you want to hear?"

She smiles happily at me, obviously proud of herself.

"But you cant tel-" I start, before abruptly being interrupted.

"You secret is safe with me." She says seriously, making eye contact.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

_**End Flash Back**_

"Damn that Sakura. . ." I say slightly annoyed, as I quickly walk out of the school building.

I was on my way to a small store across town where Sakura had suggested that I go. Since I wasn't planning on confessing my feelings to him today, I had little time to prepare.

If it wasn't for her this day would be just another day to me! But no! She had to go and completely ruin it all.

And if it were up to me, I wouldn't ever tell him. I can see his disgusted reaction now, barely believing the fact that one of the most popular boys in school just confessed his love to him.

I sighed. A certain pink haired annoyance seems to have other ideas however. . .

"You never know until you try" I repeat out loud in almost a mocking voice, an image of her waving her index finger popping into my head.

I found myself sighing once again as I arrived at the appointed store.

It was a small shop that sold mainly decorations and knick knacks, definitely not a place you see me going into everyday.

I then quietly walked into the store, ignoring the cashiers greetings as I did so. I walked all the way back to the right hand corner of the store, to find a small fox stuffed animal with a red bow around its neck.

I had originally seen the small toy in the window and for some reason it had made me think of Naruto when I saw it. Since then I had wanted to buy it for him, but it would have been kind of awkward to have given it to him for no apparent reason. . .

"What better time than now?" I muttered to myself as I picked up the small fox, feeling its soft fur.

Bringing the toy up to the register, I ignored the cashiers small smile. "She'll love it." She said happily as she put my gift into a box.

I snorted, inwardly laughing at her assumption, before paying the lady and calmly walking out.

It was oddly uncomfortable in there, with all those people staring at the great Uchiha Sasuke buying a stuffed toy. . .

I resolved to never do that again as I entered the busy street, letting out a sigh of relief.

Who knew buying a stuffed animal could be so stressful?

Now onto my next task. I thought to myself as I walked down the street, noticing many females eyeing the box I had in hand.

"Sasuke!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell as I looked to see Sakura running towards me.

"Did you buy a gift?" She asked as I took out the small fox and showed it to her.

Gently touching its soft fur she smiled sweetly. "He'll love it." She whispered.

"I hope so." I said as I returned the stuffed toy to its container.

"Finding him is a different story though."

The pink haired girl smiled happily before abruptly pulling me into an embrace. "He's sitting under the big tree in the north-side of the park."

"Thank you." I said as I softly returned the gesture.

"Good luck!" She said happily as I bid her goodbye, and quickly headed toward the park.

I found him right where she said he would be, sitting under the huge tree in the park. He was sitting solemnly by himself, silently watching the birds hop from branch to branch singing their songs of joy. The wind gently caressed his sun kissed hair as he wistfully directed his gaze to the sky, magnifying the blue of his azure eyes.

I quietly approached him gaining his attention, before silently taking a seat next to him. He looked at me quizzically for a second, before his delicate face formed a small smile as he directed his gaze back to the heavens.

I had originally thought that this moment would be awkward, considering we hardly talked. But to my surprise it was quite the opposite.

We sat together in a comfortable silence, our shoulders barely touching. To my delight the small blond didn't seem to mind the contact as we contentedly enjoyed each others company.

"Ne Sasuke. . ." Stated the blond, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I replied quietly.

Naruto then leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. His strawberry scented shampoo invading my senses.

"I wish things were different" He said almost sadly, as his body stiffened, waiting for me to pull away.

When I didn't move he relaxed a little, leaning more into my body. I then rested my head against his, relishing in how soft his sun yellow hair was against my cheek.

"Nobody ever said things couldn't change." I replied as I silently enjoyed contact a moment longer before sitting back up.

I then reached next to me and handed the blond the small box.

Blinking cutely a few times he stared quizzically at the container. "What's this for?"

"It is Valentines Day isn't it?" I replied as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Thanks." He whispered as I snorted.

"Don't say thanks until you open it."

Naruto then smiled before carefully beginning to open the box.

I watched silently as the small blond pulled out the stuffed fox and gently rubbed it against his face.

"I love it!" He said happily, before turning to me, his cerulean eyes shining.

Before I knew it I found myself smiling, it was as if I was falling in love with him all over again.

Reaching up I gently cupped his face, his azure eyes widening slightly. I then softly began to stroke his cheek, relishing in the softness of his skin, before gently bringing my lips to his own.

When the blond didn't pull away, I pressed my lips more firmly against his, delighted when he began to kiss back. Then after gently nibbling on his bottom lip, I slowly pulled away, staring into his blue depths.

He then directing his gaze down to his new stuffed fox, gently stroking its fur. Before smiling back up at me re-adjusting his position so he was once again leaning against me with his head resting on my shoulder.

I smiled, resting my head against his.

For once in my life. . .

I couldn't be happier.

I closed my eyes, once again relishing in the feel of both the wind and Naruto's hair, and slowly I found myself falling asleep.

"Sasuke. . ." I heard the blond boy quietly say, waking me from my almost slumber.

"Hm?"

"I love you. . ." He softly whispered. . .

So quiet I could barely even hear him.

I felt my heart skip a beat, before I smiled even wider than before.

And. . .

For the second time in my life. . .

I couldn't even dream of being happier.

"I love you too." I quietly whisper back, as the blond sighs contentedly, nuzzling my shoulder.

"Always and forever."

* * *

Well that's all for this story! I don't think I really like it much, its too unoriginal. but I do hope you tell me what you think! Points to Review Button Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope to have more out soon. . . Once I get off my lazy butt and work on the other 3 fics I have yet to finish. . . ''' 


End file.
